Threshold of Pleasure
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: There is a fine line between pleasure and pain. Horatio and Calleigh walk the line. EXTREMELY STRONG M RATING.


**WARNING: This fic is extemely grapic in nature. If I receive any reviews from those of you whom I have identified as teenagers...and yes I know who you are...I will immediately pull the story from the site. Adults, if you read and are offended, that is your own choice. This fic carries a stronger M rating than "Beastly Urges" so I caution you, read at your own risk. **

**Threshold of Pleasure**

When Horatio walked in the door from work that evening, Calleigh took one look at the hunger smoldering in his blue eyes and knew it would be a very long night.

He didn't say 'hello' or 'how was your day' or 'what's for dinner, Sweetheart?' He simply growled, "I need you now," and swept her into his arms.

The trip down the hall was a series of deep, ravenous kisses that left Calleigh in no doubt of his desperate need for her body. He ravaged her neck, teething and biting, until Calleigh was gasping in equal parts pleasure and pain.

At the door of their bedroom, he set her down long enough to swing the door open and then picked her up again and carried her to the bed.

But they never actually made it to the bed. Horatio pulled her into his arms, and took what was left of her breath away, kissing her so deeply that she literally had to fight for air. She struggled in his arms, knowing that her movements against his body were arousing him even more. She also knew there were times, like this one, that he needed her to resist him, to fight him. He needed to feel that he had mastered her body.

So Calleigh fought him. Her arms pushed against his chest, only to be swiftly captured in one of his hands and held tightly behind her back. His other hand gripped the top of her blouse and with a quick, downward jerk, he tore it open and left Calleigh exposed to his hungry gaze. He tangled his fingers in the strap of her bra and tore it away from her as well.

His voice when he spoke was ragged with lust. "I have needed to feel your skin all day long, Calleigh," he muttered as he bit and sucked and mouthed his way over her breast and down to the already hardened nipple. Taking it into his mouth, he drew a gasp of ecstasy from her as he sucked hard, sending shockwaves of desire through her body.

"Horatio…" she cried out as he bit her sharply.

"No talking, Calleigh," he snarled.

He captured her mouth in another blistering kiss and then without warning, he hooked his foot behind her knee and jerked her legs out from under her. They both went crashing to the floor in a heap near the end of the bed. Quickly, he straddled her lower body and pinned her hands above her head. His eyes traveled over her and he aimed a wolfish grin at her. He reached slowly toward his waist and gave a low guttural laugh when Calleigh's eyes widened as he pulled his handcuffs from his belt. With one swift movement he snapped one side of the cuffs on her left wrist, looped the chain of the cuffs around the leg of the bed and then snapped the other side closed on her right wrist, leaving her literally chained to the bed and helpless against him.

Eyes glittering with animal hunger, he started at her neck and began to taste his way over her still partially clothed body. Calleigh strained against the handcuffs, knowing that he wanted to feel her struggles. He kissed her throat and then chuckled cruelly when Calleigh drew in a startled breath as he set his teeth to the tender skin and bit her hard.

"Oh, god, Horatio," she moaned as need flared in response to his brutal foreplay.

Horatio glared down at her.

"I said no talking right now, Calleigh."

Once again he attacked her with his teeth and left a series of raised, red marks down the side of her neck.

Calleigh was reduced to tiny sounds of pleasure as Horatio vented his raging need on her willing body. After long minutes of alternating between biting and sucking at her breasts, he moved lower down her body and Calleigh felt liquid heat burn through her core as he roughly unfastened the snap of her jeans. None too gently he unzipped the pants and began to peel them down her legs. Halfway finished with his task he became impatient and left the material bunched around her ankles, effectively restraining her against any further movement. His attention became fixed on her satin panties and he lowered his head between her legs. The material was already soaking wet, and his eyes took on a feral, predatory look that sent chills racing up her spine. He closed his mouth over her soaking wet mound and earned a strangled outcry of need from Calleigh as he set his teeth into the material and tore it away from her body.

With her arms pinioned above her head, Calleigh could only strain her upper body partly off the floor to watch as Horatio began to devour her. His tongue speared deeply into her and she screamed out his name, writhing in pleasure as he kissed and licked and bit her toward a massive orgasm. He increased his sensual torture when he roughly inserted two fingers and began thrusting deeply as he sucked hard on her sensitive nub. When Calleigh was a heartbeat away from crashing into oblivion, he returned his mouth to hers and kissed her hard, stroking his tongue in deeply and flooding her mouth with her own essence. His fingers never stopped their deep stroking; his thumb taking the place of his tongue, and Calleigh fought to breathe.

"Tell me, Calleigh…" he ordered huskily. "Tell me what you want me to do to you…"

"Please…" she begged shamelessly. "Please take me, Horatio."

"That's not all is it?" he prompted cruelly, slowing his stroking fingers just enough to keep her suspended on the edge of release without granting it.

"Oh, god, Horatio…please…" Her head tossed back and forth and she tried to force her body upwards against his fingers desperately.

"Not until you tell me what I need to do…" he started to withdraw his fingers and Calleigh almost cried.

"NO! No, please… Horatio…I need you to hurt me…"

"Hmmmm…that, I can do," he purred.

Somehow maintaining contact with Calleigh's body, he managed to swiftly remove his own clothing, almost trembling himself as need screamed through his veins. Grace was long fled from him and he lowered himself roughly above her, hesitating for only a second before he plunged deep into her hot, tight entrance.

"God, Calleigh," he groaned. "You are so wet, and so tight...it's heaven…"

He pulled out of her and drove back in, forcing a gasp from her throat. Hearing her, Horatio lowered his head and began whispering in her ear.

"Calleigh I've wanted to do this all day. I kept fantasizing about taking you on top of my desk…(he thrust deeply and withdrew)…I couldn't keep my mind away from your body and how it trembles when I stroke into you with my fingers…( again he plunged into her)…I've hungered for the taste of your pleasure on my tongue…(again and again he buried himself wickedly deep in her soft depths) …I've been desperate to feel your body shudder and clench around me as you come…I even thought about taking you in the elevator this morning…( he slammed into her so hard that Calleigh gasped in pain)…Tell me you love this, Calleigh…"

She was unable to speak for the sheer intensity of sensation swamping her senses. Her body had long since stopped responding to the commands of her brain and was acting on sheer instinct. Each brutal thrust Horatio made sent shockwaves through her and she gasped, almost breathless as she strained toward the release that would grant her reprieve from his savage lovemaking.

Realizing that she had almost reached the threshold between pure pleasure and pain, Horatio reached between their bodies and began to rub Calleigh hard, his fingers forcing an added measure of incredible sensation to race through her nerves.

With every fiber of her being screaming and her breath coming in ragged gasps, Calleigh strained toward him, her back arched and her body shaking as she neared her climax.

Horatio drove into her again and watched as she lost all control. She screamed out his name and trembled uncontrollably, her release shaking her violently.

"Hmmm…" Horatio growled as he continued his brutal stroking.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on plunging as deeply as he could into Calleigh's slick, trembling depths. His movements became erratic as he felt the sharp tingle of pleasure start at his very center and race outward. With one last mighty thrust he drove into her and gasped out her name as sunbursts flickered behind his eyes and heat and sensation roared through him with hurricane strength.

"Calleigh…Calleigh…" he moaned.

The calm after the storm left both Calleigh and Horatio motionless and spent. How long he lay there gasping for breath and trying to regain his strength, he did not know. He only knew that he heard Calleigh whimper softly as she tried to draw air into her tortured lungs. Swiftly he rolled off her to lay alongside her. Her eyes were closed and she shivered as a tear rolled down the side of her face.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart…" His hands trembled as he searched through the pile of discarded clothing beside them, hunting for his pants. When he found them he dug in the side pocket, retrieved the key to the handcuffs and quickly opened them and released Calleigh's bruised and bleeding wrists.

"Oh, god, Calleigh…" he whispered as he slowly and carefully drew her into his arms and then raised himself into a seated position with Calleigh's body cradled across his lap.

The heat of lust had cleared from his mind and he winced as he took a visual survey of the effects of his brutal lovemaking. Her lips were swollen and there was a spot of blood at the corner of her mouth. Her neck had several ugly bruises where he had bitten her. Her chest was also marred with bite marks. There was a hand shaped bruise across her abdomen. In the heat of his primal possession of her he never even realized that he had touched her with such force.

"Calleigh…my love…my love." He rocked her gently and brushed tender kisses across the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

Calleigh made no response but did nuzzle closer to him, seeking comfort from the hands that had just battered her.

Moving carefully he managed to stand and turn with Calleigh in his arms. Tenderly he tucked her into bed then made his way to the master bathroom. He took a clean washcloth from the cabinet and wet it with cool water and returned to the bed.

Calleigh's eyes fluttered open when she felt him draw the cool cloth over her forehead and then gently blot away the blood on her lips.

"Horatio…that feels so good."

"Sweetheart, I…" Words failed him and he leaned down to place a tender kiss on her cheek. "You'll have to take the day off tomorrow, Sweetheart." He whispered. "I…I hurt you pretty badly." His voice faltered.

Calleigh reached a shaky hand to stroke his face. She smiled weakly up at him. "No worries, Handsome. No worries. Now hold me, please."

Horatio slid into bed beside her and as gently as he could, gathered Calleigh into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment.

"I love you, Horatio," she murmured.

"And I love you, Calleigh."


End file.
